Por que tu?
by Rinoa-LeBeau
Summary: Que pasa si Hermione es una Reportera de aurores y su nuevo jefe es su peor enemigo, el cual solo se empeña en humillarla enfrente de todos...


Hermione Granger...Una mujer de 24 años, perfecta, hermoso cabello castaño con pequeñas y casi inperceptibles ondulaciones, piel bronceada, ojos marrones con brillo inexplicable, gran cuerpo con apetitosas curvas, muy cotisada reportera y aurora, tal ves su unico defecto seria el ser una sangre sucia a su parecer algunas veces...

-Pero Zack ,no renuncies por favor-Rogaba Hermione a su ex-jefe que recojia sus cosas de la oficina de aurores

-Lo siento Hermione, pero ya no soporto mas a tu amiguito Krum, es el jefe de investigaciones de auror pero siempre me desprecia por ser reportero-Grito enfurecido el hombre de unos 26 años a su amiga y trabajadora mas fiel, Hermione bufo desaprovatoriamente

-No entiendo como Victor puede ser tan patan...-Murmuro pensando la joven, su ahora ex-jefe se despidio de ella con un beso en la mejilla y salio de la oficina diciendo cuanta maldicion se le ocurria contra Victor Krum, Hermione se dejo caer en en una de las sillas mas cercanas de ahi, tomo el telefono y empezo a llamar, del otro lado de linea contestaron...

-Buenas Tardes, oficinas de Victor Krum

-Buenas tardes, disculpe se encuentra Victor-Pregunto Hermione molesta

-Si, pero me temo que esta en una junta muy imp...

-Me importa poco que este en una junta! digale que Hermione Granger esta al telefono-Grito la chica mientras empuñaba con fuerza el telefono, del otro lado de la linea se escucho a la asustada secretaria comunicarse con su jefe

-Señorita Granger, el jefe ahora se comunica con usted...

-Mas les vale...

-Hola? Hemrione?

-Como pudiste-Grito enojada Hermione al escuchar la voz de Victor

-Ya se...estas enojada por lo de tu ex-jefe no-Pregunto tranquilamente

-SI! El era un exelente reportero Krum!

-O vamos no me hables por mi apellido lindura, pero es que ya e encontrado a un reportero y aparte con muy buenos antecedentes como auror para el puesto...

-Que lindura ni que nada Victor-Dicho eso Hermione colgo el telefono y empezo a aventar cuanta cosa se le aparecia a la puerta de entrada, recargo su cabeza en el elegante escrtorio y comenzo a llorar, Zack no era solo su jefe, era su amor mas anhelado, y justo cuando hiba progresando el estupido de Victor habia echo que renunciara, la chica estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando alguien entro al lugar y se le quedo observando hasta que se decidio a hablar

-Quita tu asqueroso cuerpo de mi lugar Granger-Siseo la vos de un hombre, a Hermione se le helo la sangre, solo conocia a alguien tan despreciable y que siseara, temerosa levanto la cara y se encontro con su peor enemigo del colegio, Draco Malfoy, ahora era todo un hombre, alto, fuerte muy bien parecido, con su cabello platinado recojido hacia tras y con uno que otro mechon rebelde callendo sensualmente por su cara...

-Tu? Que demonios haces aqui Malfoy-Pregunto enfurecida Hermione mientras se levantaba de la silla y fulminaba con la mirada a Draco

-Eso no te incumbe, lo unico que te dire es que soy tu nuevo jefe, y mi primera orden es que juntes este maldito desorden...-Draco sonrio maliciosamente mientras disfrutaba el gesto de odio de Hermione, puso su maletin en el escritorio mientras Hermione seguia en pie sin moverse, Draco la volteo a ver y le guiño el ojo con malicia, Hermione al ver esa expresion se confundio, era cierto que ahora era un hombre muy guapo, pero eso no le quitaria lo odioso, despreciable y patan, estuvo apunto de retirarse cuando Draco le regaño

-Granger, le e dicho que junte esto...Amenos que quiera perder su trabajo...-Hermione volteo a mirarle a punto de gritarle pero vio su curriculo en las manos se Draco haciendo que el orgullo se le destrozara, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente como apunto de morir empezo a recojer las cosas ante el deleite las palabras de humillacion de Draco ahora su nuevo jefe

* * *

Jejeje un fic de Draco y Hermione

Espero sus reviews porfavor T.T


End file.
